Snivy
|name=Snivy |jname=(ツタージャ Tsutaja) |ndex=495 |evofrom=None |evointo=Servine |gen=Generation V |pronun= SNIY-vee |hp=45 |atk=45 |def=55 |satk=45 |sdef=55 |spd=63 |total=308 |species=Grass Snake Pokémon |type= |height=0.6 m 2' 00" |weight=8.1 kg 17.9 lbs |ability=Overgrow Contrary (Dream World) |color=Green |gender=12.5% ♀/87.5% ♂ }} Snivy (Japanese: ツタージャ Tsutarja) is the -type Starter Pokémon of the Unova region, introduced in Generation V. Snivy's classification is the Grass Snake Pokémon. Like all of the previous grass starters, Snivy has the ability Overgrow. It is #001 in the Unova Pokédex and its evolutions are #002 (Servine) and #003 (Serperior) like other grass Starter Pokémon. Snivy is very prideful. Appearance ]] Snivy is a serpentine creature with a mainly green body, tan stomach and lower head, with the end of its tail being shaped like a leaf as large as its head. Though unlike most other snake-like creatures, Snivy sports arms and legs, being green and tan, respectively. The arms are quite plant-like, ending in three prongs that act like fingers. Its head is a tear drop shape with the top half being green and the bottom half, in front of the neck, being tan. Its eyes are in the intersection between the border of the green and tan parts of its head. Its eyes are surrounded by a yellow marking and are usually half closed. Near the bottom of its neck is a yellow collar which comes up on either side on its body, and comes together in the center of its back, making a line to the bottom of the leaf tail. In the Anime The first Snivy seen was when Professor Juniper, introduced the starter Pokémon of Unova. When Trip arrived to pick his starter he chose Snivy, because of its confidence. Ash's Snivy Trip's Snivy It battled Ash and Pikachu when they first came to Unova and won. It was later revealed that it evolved and is male proven by Ash's Snivy using attract. In Japanese, Snivy says taaja and is voiced by Megumi Hayashibara. Evolution Snivy evolves into Servine, also a type, at level 17. Servine then evolves into Serperior at level 36. Game Info Game Locations |pokemon=Snivy |blackwhite=Starter Pokémon from Professor Juniper in Nuvema Town. |bwrarity=One |black2white2=Starter Pokémon from Bianca in Aspertia City. |b2w2rarity=One }} Pokédex Entries |name=Snivy |black=It is very intelligent and calm. Being exposed to lots of sunlight makes its movements swifter. |white=They photosynthesise by bathing their tails in sunlight. When they are not feeling well, their tails drop. |black 2=Being exposed to sunlight makes its movements swifter. It uses vines more adeptly than its hands. |white 2=Being exposed to sunlight makes its movements swifter. It uses vines more adeptly than its hands. |}} Learnset }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} }} Sprites |name = Snivy }} Trainers with a Snivy *Trip *Ash Trivia * Snivy is based on a snake. * Snivy's Japanese name is possibly derived from ツタ tsuta, Japanese ivy, and 蛇 jaa, snake. * Some large snakes such as pythons and anacondas have vestigial legs which are visible on the outside of them or old snake skeletons carry hips. Yet Snivy's legs seem to function. When Snivy is a Servine, its arms become shorter. And when it evolves into Serperior, it loses its legs completely and its arms become small and stubby. * Snivy has also been nicknamed "Smugleaf" by fans and has quickly become an internet meme as soon it was revealed. * In the anime, it is said that Snivy are clever Pokémon. Sometimes if they find their trainers incompetent, they'll abandon them. * The English name is the combination of the words "sn'ake", and "'ivy". * Snivy is the second -type starter to stand on two legs, the other being Treecko. *Snivy is also a playable character in Pokepark 2 : Wonders Beyond, she's also a princess and daughter of Queen Serperior. * Snivy is also the only Grass Starter Pokémon that has the same beginning letter in its evolutions. ca:Snivy pl:Snivy Category:Starter Pokémon Category:Body style 08 Pokémon Category:Ground group Pokémon Category:Plant group Pokémon Category:Pokémon with a gender ratio of seven males to one female Category:Pokémon Black and White